Okami: Rise of Darkness
by comet the EM wavehog
Summary: This takes place one year after the events of Okamiden. A boy appears in Nippon and seems to have all of Ammy's powers. Darkness has risen up again. Now, Ammy, Chibi, Comet, Issun, Kuni, and their new friend Silan must work together to stop the darkness from taking over the world.
1. The Boy with Ammy's Power

Okami: Rise of Darkness

The land of Nippon was lushes and beautiful. The land has been saved from demons twice. The first time it was saved was when the great goddess Amaterasu defeated Yami on the Ark of Yamato. The second time, evil was defeated by Amaterasu's son Chibiterasu. Chibiterasu defeated a darker version of himself. Both of them returned to the Celestial Plane, but maybe not for long.

Chapter 1: The Boy With Ammy's Power

Issun was hopping down the road of Kamiki Village throwing his latest artwork of Amaterasu into the air. "Man," he said as he stopped, "it sure is boring now that both Ammy and Chibi are at the Celestial Plane." He continued hopping down the road and saw the Konohana tree in the distance. "Maybe I'll go see Miss Sakuya," he said as he hopped towards the tree. As he hopped, a white beam came down and hit right in front of the tree. "What the," yelled Issun as he hurried to the tree to see if it was alright. He got to the tree and saw a boy laying on the ground all knocked out.

The boy groaned a bit and then started to glow. A giant paintbrush appears above him. The brush drew two lines going down and disappeared. As it vanished, it started to rain. An exclamation mark appeared above Issun's head. "Wh-what," he said, trying to make out what just happened. The water hit the boy's face and he woke up. Issun hid behind a rock. The boy got up from the ground and the first thing he saw was a huge tree towering above him. "Some tree," he said. He turned and looked at the rock that Issun was hiding behind. "It's alright," he said, "I won't hurt you. I promise."

Issun poked his head out and hopped towards the boy. "How did you do that," he asked. A question mark appeared above the boy's head. "Did what," he asked. "You used one of Ammy's Celestial Brush techniques." The boy still looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, "but what I want to know is where I am." Issun stopped hopping and said, "Don't you know? This is Kamiki Village, home of the Konohana tree." "I meant the land." "Well, be more specific next time. Anyways, this is the land of Nippon." The boy looked around. "Nippon, huh," he said. Issun hopped towards the boy slowly. "That's right," he said, "and my name is Issun. The Celestial Envoy of the great goddess Amaterasu." He threw a picture of Ammy into the air. The boy caught it and saw the wolf like goddess.

He was now in shock. "Did you say Amaterasu," he asked. "That's right," said Issun, "the great goddess of the sun, Amaterasu." The boy looked at the sky. "Who knew that one of my Zonpakto was a goddess in another world," he said. A question mark appeared above Issun's head. "Zonpakto," he asked. "Never mind," said the boy as he snapped back into the conversation, "anyways, my name is Comet, Comet Horegami. In my world, I am known as the 'Tie Between Light and Dark'." "Wow," said Issun, "you must be a hero in your land." "Not land, world," said Comet, "I come from a world called Mobius." He looked behind him. "Be careful," he said, "someone or something is coming." All of a sudden a bunch of imps jumped into the sky.


	2. Ammy and Chibi Return

Okami: Rise of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom or Okami. (Believe me. If I did own Capcom, we would have Megaman Battle Network: Operati Shooting Star and Megaman Legends 3)

Chapter 2: The Return of Ammy and Chibi

The demons were surrounding Comet and Issun. Everytime Comet destroyed a demon, he would feel weaker and more demons would pop up. "They just don't stop," said Comet. He got up from the ground and was panting. He closed his eyes and glow. "I'm starting to get sick of these guys." A paintbrush appeared in front of him and drew a straight line from left to right. When the paint brush disappeared, so did the paint. "What? What happened," exclaimed Comet as the demons came closer. Issun jumped on Comet's shoulder. "Maybe fighting the demons made you weaker and made you lose your Celestial Brush Techniques," he said while hopping up and down. "Then this isn't good at all," replied Comet. All of a sudden, a white blur passed by and destroyed what appeared to be two-thirds of the demons while a smaller white blur destroyed the rest. When the demons disappeared, the blurs revealed to be an adult white wolf and a white wolf pup. "Ammy! Chibi," exclaimed Issun as he jumped onto Ammy's nose, "how have you two been?" Comet dashed forward and destroyed more demons. "We're being overwhelmed here," he said, "We have to get out of here." Chibi barked and then ran off. Ammy and Comet followed him as the demons disappeared unnoticed revealing a man who was completely jet black from his skin to his surrounding cape. The only things not jet black were his eyes which are yellow. "Heheheh," the being laughed, "I've taken away Comet's Celestial Brush Techniques, and now he won't be able to use them." The being disappeared under the shadow of the Konohana tree.


	3. I am Kuni, Son of Susano

Okami: Rise of Darkness

Chapter 3: "I am Kuni, Son of Susano!"

Comet, Ammy, and Chibi ran down the hill and got back to town. They ran until they got to the bottom. "Phew, that was close," said Comet as he fell onto the ground panting. Chibi walked up to him and licked his face. Comet started laughing and said, "H-hey. Stop that." Chibi finally stopped licking Comet when he sat up. "Hey Mutt, is that really you," yelled a voice from somewhere. "Huh," said Comet as he, Issun, Ammy, and Chibi. A boy with a purple shirt and purple pants and black hair ran up to Chibi. "It has been a while Mutt," he said, "How have you been?" Chibi barked a couple of times as if he were saying that he has been great. "That's great," the boy said until he noticed Comet, "oh, hey; I've never seen you around here before." "I'm new," said Comet, "the name's Comet Horegami, The Tie Between Light and Dark" "Well," the boy replied, "I am Kuni, son of Susano, the greatest warrior ever." Kuni pulled out his sword and held to the sky. However, he picked it up too quickly and lost balance until he fell backward. "Doh, I missed," said an unheard voice in the air. Ammy, Chibi, Issun, and Comet sweat dropped before Kuni got back up. He dusted himself off. "Hey Kuni," Issun said as he hopped off of Ammy, "where is your old man anyways?" Kuni saw Issun. "Oh, hey Issun. I didn't know you were in Kamiki Village today," he said, "Dad's doing his daily training at the cave." "The cave," asked Comet. "The Cave of Nagi is a cave that represents the great warrior, Nagi," Issun said, "Let's go see Susano, he could give you some tips of being a warrior and maybe you can regain one of your Celestial Brush techniques." Comet was uneasy about hearing Issun telling him that he needed to learn, but he went with it anyways. "Then let's go," said Kuni leading the way.

**Sorry for the wait. Anyways, a little spoiler, Comet doesn't get Rejuvenation first.**


	4. Rejuvenate the Cave of Nagi

**Me: Hoping to get some reviews.**

**Issun: We getting a Celestial Brush Technique?**

**Me: Read and find out. Enjoy. *kicks Issun out***

_**This means a Celestial Brush God is talking.**_

Chapter 4: Rejuvenate the Cave of Nagi

Comet, Issun, Ammy, Chibi, and Kuni went to the place where Mr. Orange did the Konohana Shuffle. Issun got a memory of Mr. Orange dancing and laughed. "This place brings back old memories, eh Ammy," he said. Ammy barked as a portal opened up in front of the group. "Well," said Kuni, "this is the entrance to the Cave of Nagi." Comet walked up to the portal. "Well then," he said, "let's get going." The entire group stepped into the portal and entered the Cave of Nagi. Inside the cave, there were destroyed paths that looked like they could be repaired. However, they were covered in darkness. "Whoa," said Kuni in shock, "dad really sized-up the place. Hey Mutt. Want to fill in these holes?" Chibi barked and tried to use Rejuvenation. It succeeded, but the piece that appeared was immediately swallowed by the darkness under it. "Darn," said Kuni snapping his fingers, "Why didn't it work?" Everyone started to think. "Maybe I can fix it," said Comet walking up to the darkness. He stretched out his hand. "I can get rid of this darkness and use my own Rejuvenation." His eyes started to glow. "Light Burst," he yelled. A blast of light hit the darkness and dispersed it. Comet then pulled out his Celestial Brush and tried to use Rejuvenation. However, instead of him rejuvenating the ground he saw light come down from the ceiling and he saw stars. Literally stars. "Whoa," he said in surprise, "Is it me, or am I seeing stars and a dragon in them?" "Hey, it might be a Celestial Brush God," said Issun, "try tracing the dragon with your Celestial Brush." Comet did as told.

After he finished tracing, a bright light shrouded him. When it dispersed, Comet saw that he was no longer in the Cave of Nagi. Instead, he saw that he was in a luscious green field surrounded with Cherry Blossoms. "Whoa," awed Comet. The dragon Comet trace had turned into a dragon with a scroll on its tail and landed gently in front of him. _**"Oh human of the great sun," **_it said, _**I am Yomigami. I have sensed your presence and the presence of the dark being who stole your Celestial Brush Techniques. I shall help you in your journey by giving you a new Rejuvenation. Use it to fill holes in your path." **_Yomigami turned into a small orb and entered Comet's body.

The light returned and shrouded Comet again. When it dispersed, Comet was back in the Cave of Nagi. "I … I saw Yomigami," said Comet. "Great," said Issun, "then you got Rejuvenation. Come on, try it out." Comet nodded and pulled his Celestial Brush back out. He filled in the spot that was missing from the path and the path was fixed. Everyone continued, filling I holes. Comet filled in the ones with darkness because his Light Burst drained him of his ink. Ammy and Chibi filled in the one that were already filled with darkness. Eventually, they reached the end of the cave where the statue of Nagi stood. What they saw shocked them.

**Me: Hahah. I'm evil.**

**Issun: Why did you leave a cliffhanger?**

**Me: Because I felt like it.**

**Kuni: What's wrong with my father that we were shocked?**

**Me: Wait for the next chapter. Until then.**


	5. Meet the Darkness

**Me: Here it is a new chapter.**

**Kuni: Now will you tell us what happened to my father?**

**Me: Read the story to find out.**

**Issun: The suspense is killing me.**

Chapter 5: Meet the Darkness

Comet, Issun, Kuni, Ammy, and Chibi got to the room that had a rather busted up statue of Nagi, a man wearing a purple jumpsuit and kneeling on the floor with a man standing in front of them pouring darkness into him. The man pouring the darkness was completely jet black from head to toe, even his eye balls (you know, the white part of the eye) was black. The only thing not jet black was the man's pupils which were yellow. The group's eyes all widened. "Father," yelled Kuni, who got off of Chibi and ran toward his father and the jet black man. He made the mistake of looking into the man's eyes and was filled with the complete fear, causing him to freeze in his tracks. The man slapped Kuni to the side and scoffed. "How weak," he said as he continued pouring darkness. Chibi ran up to Kuni, who he soon found was knocked out, got mad really quickly. An item appeared above Chibi and went into his body, changing his fur black and his eyes red. His markings, however, stayed the same. He howled to the sky with a rather distorted howl and the entire room became dark. "Whoa," exclaimed Issun and Comet. Comet's eye started to glow green. "Okay," said Comet, who saw Chibi and the jet black man battling, "something is up with Chi." "'Chi'," asked Issun. "Yeah," Comet replied, "a nickname I gave him." "Hm," Issun said, "I like it. So, how can you see what's going on?" "Did I forget to mention that I am the guardian of a space deity of another world?" "Yeah, you kinda didn't." The light returned to view a busted up Chibiterasu who was back to his normal self. Ammy yelped at the sight of her son beaten up and ran to him. "Darkrey," growled Comet. The jet black man looked at Comet and smiled. "Susano," he said, "get rid of him." The man in the purple jumpsuit stood up and turned to Comet, pulling out a sword. "I will do as you want me to Master Darkrey," he said. He then charged at Comet. Comet pulled out one of his swords and battled Susano. They exchanged slashes, a few of them actually making contact with each other. They were equally matched. Comet finally thought it was enough and brought his blade to his face. A beam of darkness came out of the back of his hand and hit Susano, keeping him still. Comet dashed blindly toward Susano and gave multiple slashes at blinding speed. After about ten or so slashes, Comet gave out final yell before slashing threw Susano. Susano fell to the ground and an orb of darkness came out and went into Comet. Comet spun his sword and then sheathed it. He crossed his arms as an unseen and unheard red wolf with a red aura around it howled to the sky. Susano returned to normal and fainted on the ground. "Hm," said Darkrey as he floated away, "this story is going to get interesting." He gave off an evil laugh and wrapped himself with his cape before disappearing.

**Me: Amaaaaaaaaziiiiiiiiinnng!**

**Susano: Gah! Too loud!**

**Me: Sorry. Anyways, please review guys.**


	6. Hack and Slash at Rock

**Me: Yes, a new chapter.**

**Issun: I hope something truly amazing happens.**

**Me: What about last chapter?**

**Issun: It wasn't amazing enough.**

**Me: Wah! Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Hack and Slash at Rock

Comet saw Darkrey escape and then turned his attention to his friends. He was relieved to see that everyone was alright. Susano was still knocked out from the powerful attack Comet had done. Chibi, being lick clean by Ammy, only had a few cuts and bruises and Kuni just felt dizzy from hitting his head on a wall. "Who was that guy," asked Issun as he pulled out some bandages for Chibi. "Darkrey," Comet said, "he is a dark being from my world and is considered the true embodiment of darkness." Issun looked at Comet and said, "The true embodiment of darkness?" "Yes," Comet replied, "he is evil and can either put curses on people or control their minds. He is also said to have existed as just pure darkness before the Big Bang." Everyone except for Susano looked at Comet frighteningly. "That doesn't explain why I got scared of him," Kuni said as he recovered from his dizziness. "Legend has it," Comet said as he started to use Rejuvenation on some holes in the ground, "if anyone were to look into Darkrey's eyes, they would be full of fear and be paralyzed by it, unable to attack. There are some people, including myself, who are able to not get that effect." Ammy and Chibi started to fill in some holes with their Rejuvenation. Comet looked at the statue of Nagi and saw it half way gone. "Guess I'll have to fix this too," he said. He then used Rejuvenation on it. After he was done, he started to see the stars appear again. "Whoa," he said, "Another animal outline. It must be another Brush God." The animal this time was a mouse. Comet used his Celestial Brush to trace the mouse. When he finished, he was back in the field with the Cherry Blossoms. The mouse that he traced turned into a white mouse with a large sword. The mouse unsheathed its sword and tried to slash Comet, who pulled out his blade and blocked the attack. He pushed the large sword back, causing the mouse to jump back and land on top of the sword. "From the looks of that sword," Comet said, "that is a tachi." The mouse nodded and said, _**"And from the looks of you, you must be the human of the great son. My name is Tachigami. I posses the strongest blade in the world which allowed me to create the Celestial Brush Technique, Power Slash. You will be allowed to use the Power Slash to cut down strong rocks and deal close range damage to far away enemies. Don't let this gift go to waste." **_With that, Tachigami turned into an orb like Yomigami did and went into Comet's body. Comet closed his eyes and then reopened them and saw that he was back in the Cave of Nagi. He turned and saw that Susano had recovered from the battle and was wondering what happened. Issun was the only one who noticed Comet move. "Hey, Comet's back to action," he said. Susano turned to meet Comet. "Hello," he said, "nice to meet you. I am Susano." He stretched out his hand for Comet to shake. Comet shook hands with the warrior and said, "I'm Comet Horegami, the greatest sword fighter ever and the best warrior." "Oh, ho ho. Greatest warrior, huh," said Susano, "then when I'm better, we will do a real battle, one where no one is possessed by darkness." Comet nodded in agreement, sealing their new friendship/rivalry. Everyone turned to leave when they saw rocks in the way. "Oh great," said Issun, "guess we'll have to use Power Slash." "That reminds me," said Comet, "I met Tachigami. He said that I could use Power Slash now." "Perfect," Kuni said, "then let's try it out." Comet nodded then closed his eyes. A big paintbrush appeared in front of him. It drew a line in the air in front of the rocks, and then disappeared. When it was gone, the rocks were sliced cleanly in half. "Awesome," Comet said while smiling. Everyone continued to trek through the cave to get back out. Ammy, Comet, and Chibi took turns using Power Slash so that they wouldn't waste ink pots. When they got out, there was a new surprise.

**Me: *evil laugh***

**Issun: What was that about.**

**Me: I love putting in cliffhangers. Anyways, please review. *smiles evily***


End file.
